


Mr. Newton

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Requests [15]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blackmail, Cameras, Creampie, Derogatory Language, Doggy Style, Embedded Images, Explicit Language, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Older Man/Younger Woman, Painful Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Tapes, Spit As Lube, Threats, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Video Cameras, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Bella caves into Mike's incessant nagging at work.  It comes with unintended consequences when her boss, Mike's dad, demands to see her the next day.
Relationships: Bella Swan/Mr. Newton, Mike Newton/Bella Swan
Series: Requests [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892983
Comments: 19
Kudos: 212





	Mr. Newton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=R).



> Bella/Mikes dad. Non con, with gifs. Blackmailing Sex tape.

“Fine! I’ll give you a handjob. But we’re not having sex, Mike Newton, we’re working,” Bella said exasperated.

Mike smiled lecherously and cornered Bella in the back of his family’s store. He was already leaning against the wall and pulling his pants down to reveal his hard dick. He didn’t even care that Bella was rolling her eyes as she half-crouched to start working his dick with her hands.

It took his way too long and hurt Bella’s wrist, but it was about the only thing that got Mike off her back. When he came, she made sure to aim it for the inside of his shirt. He could clean up his own mess. Then she was able to get back to her workstation and pass the rest of her shift in peace. Moderate peace. Mike still stared at her.

When her shift was over, she was quick to leave and get home to get her homework done. It might be Friday, but she wanted to use her weekend to send out college applications.

The next day, she got a troubling text from her boss. None other than Mike’s dad.

‘We need to talk about your behavior at the store yesterday and your future. My house. 12:30’

Bella gulped and wondered what the hell could be wrong. Her mind went right to Mike. Maybe he’d blabbed about what he’d been getting her to do for him at work. Yes, she agreed, but… She was going to kill Mike anyway. Her dad would go ballistic if she got fired.

So, she got dressed in warm clothes for an uncharacteristically hot day and made her way to the Newton house on the dot. She was chewing a hole in her lower lip as she nervously approached the front door and knocked.

Mr. Newton was taller and more built than his son. Fully matured. He was very outdoorsy and active and it showed. But now, he just looked intimidating with a perfect poker face as he held the door open and told her to come in.

“I have something very disturbing to talk to you about, Bella,” he said seriously. 

“Wh—what is it, Mr. Newton?” Bella stammered.

“Come with me,” he said, jerking his head to the hallway. She followed him into the kitchen. His computer was open on the island counter. He led her to it. “It seems you and my son have been fooling around on company time.”

Bella’s whole face turned red. “N-no, it’s not like—”

“And forgot about the new 360 security cameras,” he finished, spinning his laptop screen around to show her the black and white footage of her giving Mike a handjob in the back of the store yesterday. “Obviously, you can see the problem with this. I imagine your father would to.”

Bella’s eyes immediately welled with tears as she prepared to beg Mr. Newton not to tell her father. “Please don’t—”

“This is grounds for immediate dismissal from your job,” he said sternly. “Which I don’t think the Chief would like. Nor do I think he would like having to book you for indecent exposure.”

Tears started to track down Bella’s face. “Please! It’ll never happen again! Just don’t tell my dad!”

Mr. Newton gave a dark chuckle. “I guess it’s time to turn this footage into the authorities. Unless…”

Bella gulped as she noticed his eyes trained on her like a predator. “Unless, Sir?”

“Sir, I like that,” he murmured darkly. Then his hand was suddenly on her chest, feeling up her breasts through her thin white shirt.

Bella let out a squeaked and began to back away. But he spun her around and pulled her back to his chest. Then his wide hand was skimming down the front of her shorts and pressing into her center. It felt salacious and wrong. Her stomach sunk.

“Mr. Newton!” Bella shrieked. “You’re my boss – I’m your son’s friend.”

“Doesn’t look like that on the footage,” he hissed in her ear. “It looks like you’re his whore. I just want a taste. Of course, if you’d rather I turn this into your dad and have you fired and charged—”

“No,” Bella whimpered helplessly.

Mr. Newton smiled evilly and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her into the living room and tossing her unceremoniously onto the couch. “Then you’ll be a good little worker for me today, won’t you?”

Bella whimpered in fear as he launched his body onto hers. His mouth smashed onto hers as he forced his tongue into her mouth. She made herself not bite and fight him. Her body was frozen in fear and indecision. Was this really happening? Could she let him do this to her just to keep her dad from finding that video?

Mr. Newton sat up and started haphazardly undoing the buttons of her shirt. She thought she heard the fabric tear as he pulled her to pull the garment off. Her arms came to cover her breasts in her modest white bra. But Mr. Newton gave a grunt and yanked her hands away, pinning them above her head.

“Don’t hide from me now, Bella,” he said tauntingly. “Not unless you want Daddy to see that video.”

Bella shut her eyes in shame as she felt the older man pull her bra and start kneading at her bare breasts with the eagerness of a starving man at the sight of food. His teeth came down to close on one of her nipples and the sharp pain had her crying out. But her comfort was no never mind to the old man molesting her.

With a dark grunt, he reared up and kicked her knees apart. He pressed his jean clad erection into her covered center and started to harshly dry hump her. It was pleasurable at all with the rough jean material on her most sensitive region.

“Ngh…” she whimpered in pain and clenched her eyes shut.

“Such a good little slut,” Mr. Newton hissed. “I love them when they’re young. I bet you’re fucking tight. I bet you’re a fucking virgin. That just makes it sweeter. I can’t wait to get in that pussy.”

Bella flinched. She _was_ a virgin, more or less. Nothing but fingers.

Suddenly, Mr. Newton’s weight was gone. For a tiny moment, she had hope that it was over. But she opened her eyes when she felt his hands on her hips, repositioning her to sit up on the couch and face out to the room with her ass hanging off the end. His grubby mitts were undoing her shorts and yanking the denim and her underwear off of her with an angry red welt on her thighs from the friction.

Bella let out a cry, “Ah!” as he did so. Then he was spreading her thighs apart. With an uncomfortable burn from the stretching of her limbs. It also uncomfortably displayed her bare pussy to his lecherous gaze. Now she knew where Mike got those expressions from.

Bella instinctively tried to close her legs. But he only forced them apart wider until she cried out in pain again.

“Please…”

“You keep those legs open so I can get to that pussy, whore,” he ordered. His eyes were zeroed in on her pink flesh. “Mmmm, perfect. You shave.”

Bella’s whole face turned red.

He leaned in close and took a big sniff. “Smells like a virgin to me. Just kidding – I can tell you are just by looking at you. God – it’s gonna feel so good on my cock. I’m already hard as a fucking rock for it.”

Bella shut her eyes again. She jolted when she heard him spit and felt something wet and cold on her pussy. Her eyes went down to see his saliva dripping down her naked slit.

He finally let go of one of her legs with his hand that went to her pussy like a magnet. He spread his spit up and down her labia and teased her clit. It made her hips twitch and she fought the reaction. He reared his head back to spit on her pussy again and use that to get his fingers inside her and tease her entrance.

Mr. Newton let out a depraved groan. “I can’t wait anymore.” He stood above her, looming oppressively, as he undressed himself from top to bottom. He was muscled and strong and scary looking. And his cock was sticking straight out, hard and throbbing, and looked like it would split her in half.

Bella seized up and tried to get off the couch, but Mr. Newton was quick to hold her down.

“Nuh uh uh, little girl,” he crooned. “Stay right where you are.”

Bella gulped at the dark look in his eyes as he stared at her. She felt tiny and weak. She really had no choice.

Mr. Newton only let go of her with his one hand to guide his cock against her entrance. She shut her eyes, trying to shut out the pain, as he started thrusting it inside her virgin cunt.

“Ah!” she cried out, a few tears leaking out of her eyes. She felt some added wetness down there and knew it must be blood from her broken hymen.

“Don’t wanna look at me, huh?” Mr. Newton asked with crude humor. “Fine.”

His cock pulled out of her and she already felt sore. This time, thought, she knew better than to hope brief respite meant it was over. His hands were on her and picking her up, turning her around, and throwing her front first on the couch length wise. Her face slammed into the arm of the couch and she tried to push herself up, but his weight pushed back down on her.

He oppressively pinned her down and thrust into her.

“AH!” she screamed.

This felt so much deeper and she was not at all prepared enough to take his whole cock. But he forced it into her anyway, not matter how she flailed and whispered in fear and pain.

“No!” she whined. “It hurts! It’s too big!”

He laughed, showing no remorse. “Say it again, baby. Take it all in that tight pussy. I knew you’d be tight, but fuck – not this tight. Fucking delicious piece of teen cunt.”

Bella cried into the couch’s arm, hating the fact that her pussy was feeling wetter and knowing it wasn’t blood this time. Just her body.

“AHH!” she screamed at the top of her lungs.

With a sharp thrust, Mr. Newton shoved her head down. He grabbed her white shirt and wrapped it around her mouth, her head, using it as a handle of sorts to pull her body back on his cock while he pounded into her from behind. Her arms were trapped behind her back and her whole body was compressed and pinned by him as he ravaged her.

It was endless torture. Silence filled only by the sound of her pain and their slapping bodies. It carried on for what felt like hours until he suddenly stopped, flush with her ass, balls deep inside of her.

“I think it’s time I got a video with you,” he said. He wrapped his arm around her torso and pulled her up with him as he stood. He was still lodged deep inside her as he walked from the living room to the master bedroom down the hall. Through her tears, she noticed a suspect teddy bear on the dresser across from the bed.

Without dislodging her from his cock, he dumped her on the bed and immediately started pummeling into her pussy from behind like a rapid dog. Her body bounced on the bed spread, her hair whipped into her face and stuck to her wet cheeks.

She tried to hold on for dear life and hope it really was over soon. How long could he last, anyway?

Mr. Newton grabbed her ass cheeks and held on as he thrust into her hard and stopped there with a choked groan.

Bella was horrified when she felt something warm spilling inside of her. Was he cumming inside her? No, he couldn’t do that! She wasn’t on birth control! She tried to wiggle away but he pinned her down again and flopped against her entrance until he finished with a sigh and pulled all the way away from her. She could feel some overflow cum spill from her thoroughly abused cunt.

She sobbed into the bedspread as Mr. Newton checked on the teddy bear cam.

THREE HOURS LATER

Mike was surprised when he got home from a date with Jessica and saw Bella Swan’s truck outside his house. He got in and called out for her. “Bella?”

But there was no answer.

Confused, he walked through the house, checking the living room and kitchen, the den. No one was there. He thought he’d check his room next. But as he went that way, he heard suspicious sounds coming from behind his parents’ door. Masculine pants, feminine whines, clapping sounds.

Mike knew if he dared open the door to take a peak and his dad found out, he’d get a black eye and tooth loose for sure. He had other ways to know what was going on. He knew his dad’s routine.

He went to his room and made sure the lock the door and stuff his chair under the doorknob. He then opened his laptop and clicked his way to the link to his dad’s teddy bear cam. He’d hacked into it weeks ago when he noticed it poking out of his mom’s shopping bags. His dad used the same email and password for everything.

He never watched his parents. Not that they ever fucked anymore. But sometimes girls would come and do a little strip tease for his dad, and he could focus on their naked bodies. This time loggin in, he had no idea what he was in there.

There she was, innocent prudish Bella Swan, was trapped on top of his father’s naked body and taking his cock deep into her cunt from under her. He held her tight like a fucking anaconda with an arm wrapped around her bruising and a finger from his other hand hooked into her asshole.

Mike couldn’t believe it. She barely looked at his dick, but she’d come fuck his dad? Although, knowing his dad, she didn’t have much of a choice.

He knew what he should do. But he didn’t.

Instead, he lied back on his bed and got undressed. He pulled his cock out with his computer screen, watching Bella take his dad’s cock, as he stroked his own.


End file.
